Celesta Steel
Celesta Steal (チェレスタスチールCheresutasuchīru) is considered the hardest metal in creation, used exclusively in creating armor and weapons. Mainly gold in color and with a brilliant shine, this metal can only be obtained by mining it in Earth Land's deepest caverns. Often hailed as the “the metal of the ancient lords,” it is considered as the hardest metal in the human world, said to be incapable of being broken by the hands of mortals and gods alike. Considered an unimaginably unique magic material, Celesta steel is considered a natural resource that can only be found in a only one location, therefore making it a one-of-a-kind metal that is nearly impossible to replicate. Celesta Steel possesses a number of unique features and abilities that differentiate it from ordinary metals in Earth Land, making it an ideal metal to be used in crafting weapons and armors. If one is lucky to obtain as much as a pound, they’ll able to sell it up to 9,000,000,000 , this reflects just how valuable this metal is for people to use. Creation Celesta Steel is created by centuries of natural melting and infusion of the many forms of metals, minerals, and magic energies that is naturally found in the earth. Thousands of years of repeating this process, melting and re-fusion of old and new materials, has caused it harden it's mass and density to the point where it became nearly impossible to mine through conventional means. Every year, the metal, being extremely close to Earth Land's core, melts into a liquid form where it is able to take in newer, more refined elements from the earth in order to refine itself into an even more stronger metal. This is why mining this metal is extremely difficult, every year the metal becomes denser and harder than every previous year, a process that has been occurring for thousands of years, being churned and smelted by the magic energy deep-rooted in the world. Altered Forms Celesta Steel can be altered in several ways in order to manipulate the metal's unique properties and abilities, thus giving it many forms to take to suit the users need: * Color: If an individual desires to smith themselves a sword made of Celesta Steel without it turning out gold in color, by simply adding a magic crystal with a specific shade of color hey desire during the melting process, the metal adopts the residual chemicals and adopts a completely different color to match the crystal. * Tempered Celesta Steel: By repeatedly heating and melting the metal, while adding additional minerals to it's mass, it is hammered away while adding even more melted metal in order to further increase the metal's durability and hardness to extreme levels. This is achieved by highly compressing the relative mass inside the metal in order to increase the density and solidity capabilities that the metal is incapable of producing naturally in nature. * Chemically Treated Celesta Steel: '''During the smelting process, refining Celesta Steel into a metallic ingot, some blacksmiths add special chemicals and enzymes that loosens the metals form and atomic bonds to the point where the metal can be manipulated and reshaped to the user's whim without loosing any of the metals unimaginable durability and hardness. Chemically treated Celesta Steel is able to be manipulated by magic, most notably in the form of '''Steel and Iron-Make Magic. Properties and Abilities Since Celesta Steel is a magical material, it possesses an unimaginable roster of unique traits and abilities that trump all other metals in Earth Land, making it the dream metal that all wizards and warriors strive to obtain in order to craft weapons of untold power. Most Legendary weapons and artifacts are made from this material, having existed for several millenniums without showing such much as a spot of rust or erosion, proving that it is able to withstand the passage of time. Hardness The process that created Celesta Steel caused it to absorb the elemental magic of Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Lightning, Light and Darkness. This ensured that none of these elements would be able to harm or scratch this metal. The process also caused all of the molecules and mass inside the metal to become so impossibly compressed, it caused the atomic bonds in the metal to become unbelievably tightened together, ensuring that it could withstand any blow lashed against it with maximum force and beyond. This ensured it to become nearly invulnerable to all conventional weapons and magics in the world. The level of hardness this metal possesses is otherworldly, not even lava or highly concentrated light can melt it, this is an effect that resulted from it being created by the combined minerals and metals that were fused together and cooled for the course of thousands of years, absorbing the magic properties of the earth itself. Celesta Steel is able to combine it's metallic properties with other forms of magic in order to adapt to whatever element it is exposed to, such as being able to heat or cool itself to the level equivalent to the amount of heat it is exposed to. Blows from even legendary magic weapons like Mjölnir '''are unable to crack or break any weapon made from this material, this characteristic is why it is an extremely sought after resource by vendors, wizards, and warriors alike. Immalleability Celesta steel is resistant to any form of tampering or manipulation coming from magic or an outside influence, once Celesta Steel takes on a form shortly after cooling, the object is forever bound to retain that form, unable to alter or change it's shape even with the use of the fiercest of powers. This is due to the metals composition, once the metal go's from liquid to solid, the structure becomes infinitely more powerful than it was in it's impure form, ensuring that the metal could not be melted again or warp it's shape and form. '''Note: If Celesta Steel was chemically treated during it's formation, this ability is negated. Magic Absorption and Redirection Celesta Steel weapons have the unique power of devouring magic energy in order to augment the weapons natural abilities such as the cutting abilities of knives and swords, the smashing power of hammers and mallets, the piercing power of throwing weapons like spears, javelins, and tridents. However, the absorbed magic can be channeled in other ways other than boosting the weapon's powers, it can also be thrown back at the enemy with more than twice the force backing it up. The amount of energy that a person is able to absorb with Celesta Steel is measured by how strong and durable the wielder is, if the energy is far stronger than the user, it will result in extra damage from the opponent that could result in fatal wounds. Aside from magic, Celesta steel can also absorb kinetic energy received from constant attacks to the metal's body in the form of weapon-to-weapon clashes, striking hard surfaces, or being assaulted by by other objects. This energy is used for a completely different purpose, it is mainly used to increase the metal's passive abilities such as hardening the blade by tightening the atomic bonds, condensing it's mass in order to make it easier to swing for faster attacks, or increasing the weapon's size to enormous proportions. Corrosion Resistance Normally, rust or oxidation occurs when iron or steel is exposed to oxygen and moisture for a long periods of time. Over time, the oxygen combines with the metal at an atomic level, forming a new compound called an oxide and weakening the bonds of the metal itself. However, this does not occur in Celesta Steel. By having it's molecules weaven together inconceivably tight, it is impossible for any form of water or oxygen to enter it's body, preventing it from rusting and disintegrating. Magic Wave Dampening and The "Oscillation Doppler Effect" The oddest ability that Celesta Steel exhibits is it's ability to dampen any form of magic that tries to pass on any form of foreign energy or interactions to the metal's structure and body. This in turn ensures that no form of energy (be it magical or ordinary) is able to make any form of direct contact to the Celesta Steel's inner body. This is mainly used to ward of curses, the influence of Black Art Magic, magic spells trying to manipulate the metal's body, shape, and composition, or sound waves that threaten the metals molecular bonds that make up it's internal structure. It accomplishes this by producing it's own form of EM radiation by absorbing light from the atmosphere, once done, the radiation generated absorbs and reduces any form of amplitude or magic oscillation found inside the metal, instantly reducing it to zero. Dissipating the energy in the form of low-grade heat that is harm-free to the user. Without any form of oscillation, vibrations and residual magic energy are incapable of passing on their power upon contact to the metal's surface. The Living Metal Weapon Over time, a Celesta Steel weapon will begin to consume its wielders enemy Ethernano and magic over time, it is not known as to why this happens, only that this occurs to all users who carry a Celesta Weapon. At first, the weapon will begin to consume and incorporate its enemies unique magic energy, this in turn causes odd changes to occur within the weapon, changes such as it's form change and its abilities to change. If this continues uninterrupted for a vast amount of time, the changes will begin to become more and more evident, such as developing appendages such as eyes in order to satiate it's curiosity. After having consumed an unimaginable quantity of the user's magic overtime, the exhibit small characteristics that resemble a living creature, eating any form of magic that it is exposed, other than it's wielder. The Eater Once the metal has absorbed a tremendous quantity of magic energy, the metal is capable of even greater feats than ever before. Not only are all of it's natural abilities increased exponentially, but it is know capable of devouring materials and other types of metal. If Celesta Steel is exposed to a foreign metal for a prolonged series of time, the Celesta Steel will begin to slowly devour and incorporate the metal's physical properties into it's own body by breaking it down to it's core components every time it makes physical contact. Once devoured, it adopts whatever unique nature, properties, or special qualities it is capable of producing. This ability however is not reserved solely on metal, it can also devour atoms from whatever object it encounters by infecting the atomic bonds that hold an object together, weakening it and picking each atom off one at a time. Within minutes, the entire object will be assimilated into the weapons body. Magic is no exception toward, this power neither, if exposed to Ethernano Particles, the entire process is repeated again. Obtainment and Possible Alteration Smithing and Creation Naturally, Celesta Steel is considered unbreakable and resistant to nearly anything it encounters. However, there is a way for a person to destroy it, break it down, melt it, and craft it a new weapon or armor. By using an A.E.G.I.S. Laser Cutter, the unimaginably high concentration of Ethernano and intense magic heat is powerful enough to actually cut the metal's inner and outer layers. This is partially due to the incredibly high concentration of Ethernano the metal is being exposed to, the amount is so large, any ordinary organic being would be disintegrated in a matter of seconds. Trivia